The Tacit Resonance
by Saiai Angel Alchemist
Summary: The Akatsuki is an evil organization, filled with notorious, S-Class nukenin. I know this, so why the hell am I living with them? Better question: Why did one of them save me? But then, Tobi's a good friend, and I, I think I might be falling for Deidara... Okay, seriously, who the hell keeps shouting at me?
1. Running Away

_SaiaiAngelAlchemist: Ah, hello again, minna-san. Welcome back to Forsaking Sound, Joining Akatsuki! I really don't know if I'll ever finish this story... But I've been running out of ideas for other stories I've been writing. So I figured I'd edit this one._

_Anyway, I hope those of you who bother to read this enjoy this editted version of Forsaking Sound. I hope for reviews, but I don't expect them, seeing as I may or may not even continue..._

_Oh, before I forget, this disclaimer goes to all possible future chapters: _I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Also, any song lyrics I might add to this fanfiction belong to their respectful artists.

_Besides, if I owned Naruto, why would I be writing fanfictions?_

* * *

___R unning Away_

* * *

My breathing was barely irregular as I ran into an alley on the right side of the street.

Putting my hands together in a hand-sign, the words _'Henge no jutsu,' _filtered through my mind. A haunting tune sounded quietly around me, the music visibly swirling around me like softly glowing, white strings. My body was obscured from view for several moments before the tune came to a slow halt. When the soft light disappeared my body was completely different from before. I was now a male with short blonde hair and blue eyes and now my height was around five feet seven inches.

I use this form a lot so even if I lose consciousness for whatever reason, my body won't change back unless I want it to or my chakra levels were _really _low. I even have a name for it.

Cautiously, I took off running again, but near the end of the alley I ran into another shinobi. Literally. My now significantly larger body crashed into his and we went flying across the ground. Wondering why the hell I hadn't taken to the rooftops instead of a back alley, I quickly jumped into a loose fighting stance as I waiting for an attack, but he only laughed.

"S-sorry 'bout that." His words came out slurred and I noted that he was drunk. I shrugged and started running again. If he wasn't going to follow me, there was no reason to attack him, and I remembered the reason I was avoiding the rooftops.

I was being hunted.

I sped up when I realised I was nearing the main entrance to the village. Well, technically, for someone who was trying to escape, it was the exit. I wasn't escaping quietly though. Which is why I was running so quickly and in a different form, despite wanting everyone to know I was ditching this damned village.

First, to get everyone's attention, I stole money (a lot of money) from my family's household and then set off fire-crackers (Most would use bombs, but I didn't want to hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary) in from of the houses of every shinobi family I could think of.

Although, when I reached the gate I realised a bit too late that leaving the village in a henge form that I use more often than others wasn't one of my brightest ideas. There were more shinobi (even kunoichi!) guarding it than usual.

Plus, writing a note saying, _"I'm leaving; thanks for nothing. Your dearest Tacit Resonance"_ on a jounin's door wasn't a great idea either.

_'Damn, looks like my "clean" getaway is gonna get bloody,'_ I thought as I jump-kicked the nearest guy in the back of the head, knocking him out while alerting the rest of them.

I smirked at the thought of a challenge.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

_'Damn it all! Why the hell didn't I think of where I'd go _after_ I escaped?'_

I mean, after running non-stop for nearly two days, having no idea where to go, you'd be angry too. My clothes were caked in dried blood, and I couldn't tell anymore how much of it was mine. I had a large gash down my left arm, I'd been stabbed in the my left side with a kunai, my right forearm had a large cut on it and my face had several cuts as well.

What amazed me, though, was that I was still running. Despite the fact that my legs had many large gashes on them, and I had at least three shuriken stuck in my back. I had pulled out most of them earlier but I'd given up so I could concentrate on my feet.

I'm pretty sure I killed two of them. I know I injured all of them pretty bad, especially the guy who stabbed me in the side. Actually, now that I think of it, that might have been one of the guys I killed...

Oh well. It doesn't matter.

I stopped when I came to a gorge with a wide river at the bottom. I scanned the edge of the river and took note of a large cave a little ways down.

Immensely relieved, I focused chakra in my feet and jumped down onto the river. As I walked along the water's surface, I could feel my strength draining from my limbs and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I trudged weakly into the cave, my shoulders hunching painfully.

_'Lucky me. Just as I start to lose energy, I find a cave,'_ I thought vaguely. I gave a drained chuckle. Since when have I had any sort of luck?

I walked into the cave and tried to get a look at my surroundings. But the action of turning my head made me feel nauseous and dizzy and just all-around exhausted.

I collapsed. I vaguely realised I had cried out in pain, but my thoughts were otherwise occupied by a dreaded realisation.

_'Damn... M-maybe... I... I'm not tired. Am I... Is this how it... feels to... Die?'_

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

Someone was coming towards the base. Fast.

And of course, I'm the one who was sent to check it out.

I left the base and went into the outer area of the cave which served as the entrance to our headquarters. I sat in the shadows at the back of the cave and waited impatiently for whomever decided they had a death wish.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before a man wearing darkly stained clothes appeared, walking slowly into the cave. The man laughed weakly before he fell over with a sharp cry.

Standing up, I walked over to the man and knelt beside him. The dark stains on his clothing were obviously bloodstains. Whether the massive amount of blood was from him or his ex-opponents remained a mystery to me.

The man rolled onto his back and winced again as the shuriken in his back were pushed further into his skin.

A few moments passed silently, and if it weren't for the unsteady and weak rising and falling of his chest, I would have thought the man had died.

Which wouldn't have bothered me; it would mean that I get to go back to moulding my clay figures.

Unfortunately he opened his eyes, slowly. He looked at me with deep, dark blue eyes and smirked, "Well...aren't you a cutie?" I scowled, making him laugh at my expense.

_'Do I really look that much like a girl?'_ I thought angrily and I contemplated blowing him up just to get his death over with.

"Kawaii-kun…" he breathed.

_'"Kun"?'_ I thought in surprise. _'Not "Chan"?'_

He looked up at the ceiling and his night-blue eyes turned depressed as he frowned, "I finally escaped! …I finally escaped, and now, am I going to die?" He sighed, the lids falling over his eyes as he continued, "I finally left the village and that bastard... I never thought I would regret death. I've been wishing for it most of my life, but it never happened… Wow, I think I've…finally lost it," he laughed again and then fell unconscious.

I looked at him uncertainly for a few more seconds while I quickly sorted out my thoughts. He was still breathing, albeit faintly, but if I didn't hurry, he really would die. Nodding to myself, I picked him up gently and brought him inside the base. I walked quickly through the hallways towards Leader-sama's room and knocked on the door once I got there.

"Come in," came Leader-sama's voice through the door. I resisted the shudder that threatened to make its way down my spine.

"Leader-sama," I greeted confidently as I sat down in a chair, still holding the injured man bridle-style. I explained what happened and what he'd said, but I kept the 'Kawaii-kun' part to myself. When I finished, I waited impatiently for him to make a decision. I mean, the man was dying…

"I see," he replied after several long moments. "If you believe he might be of value here, go and get Sasori to bandage him up. When he is able to, tell him to come and see me," he explained.

"Hai, Leader-sama, yeah," I said, getting up and stepping out of his office. It was a relief to be out of there.

I made it to my room uneventfully and placed the man carefully on the floor, being careful to keep him off his back so the shuriken wouldn't be pushed in any further. I went to the closet, grabbing a few thick blankets and put them on the floor. I got a towel out of the bathroom and put it on top of the blankets so that his clothes and wounds wouldn't ruin them. I'd have to get a new towel though...

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought and moved the blonde onto the blankets. I stared at his pale face for half a heartbeat before leaving to get Sasori-danna.

I had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be different with this new guy here.

* * *

_So, there is the first revised chapter of Forsaking Sound, Joining Akatsuki. I hope you enjoyed; my writing style has changed significantly since it was first posted._

_Sorry if it was still as confusing as last time, but our protagonist will be given a name in the next chapter._

_See ya next time~_

_Deidara: If there is a next time, yeah..._

_Saiai: Shut up T_T_

_~SaiaiAngelAlchemist_

EDIT (Jan.16.11): I've rearranged a few things, I hope it sounds better now and makes more sense. Not to mention Dei-chan's more in character...


	2. Waking Up Again

_SaiaiAngelAlchemist: Hey everyone! The last chapter was short, ne? I couldn't make it any longer though... *shrugs* w/e._

_Hey, in this chapter, our protagonist actually gets a name!_

* * *

_Waking Up Again_

* * *

I sat up with a jolt and then cried out in shock and pain, holding my side as it burned painfully.

"Oi, oi! Stop moving: you'll open up your wounds, yeah!" a deep voice scolded me from my right. Out of cautiousness and slight fear, I carefully laid back down before looking at the person who'd yelled at me.

I grinned, relieved it wasn't who I'd thought it was. It was that cute boy from before. He had blue eyes and long blonde hair, half of it was tied in a high pony-tail and his bangs completely covered his left eye.

I blinked, getting sidetracked by a weird, constricting feeling around my arms. Looking down, I realised they were bandaged. I looked at my exposed chest and saw more bandages.

"Did you…do this...? Kawaii-kun?" I asked, smirking at the look on his face when I called him that. Forgive me for taking pleasure in pissing people off. "Why? Why did you bandage me up like this?"

"No, it was Sasori-danna who bandaged your wounds, yeah," he explained, a proud smile adorning his features

"'Danna'?" I smirked in amusement, raising an eyebrow. Why did he call this Sasori person his 'Master'?

"No, no! It's not like that, un! I just respect the guy is all yeah," he defended, waving his hands around in the air to prove his point. I gave him an innocently confused look before my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"I didn't mean it that way," I lied. "So…did you bring me here?" He nodded. "Well, thank you... Kawaii-kun." This time I only called him that simply because I didn't know what else to call him.

He scowled again, scratching the back of his head as he muttered, "Can you quit calling me that, yeah? I have a name. It's Deidara, yeah."

"Alright Deidara-san," I smiled. Formalities were something that had been pounded into my brain since I was very young.

"So? What's yours, yeah?" he asked.

I blinked. "My name is Kira," I smirked. Or at least, that's the name of this henge form. An alias, if you will.

"It's good to meet you, Kira-san, yeah," he nodded his head.

"Yeah." I mimicked. He scowled and left.

It was a few hours later when I found myself watching as Deidara walked in and sat down beside me with a tray of food. I smiled up at him and decided not to piss him off this time to show my gratitude. I winced as I slowly sat up. He handed me the tray and I thanked him before digging in greedily. I hadn't eaten since I left the hidden village.

I was almost finished when I realised I recognised Deidara's name. But where had I heard it?

"Deidara-san…" I was going to ask him who he was when it suddenly became clear to me.

I was sitting next to an S-ranked missing-nin.

I looked at him with a suspicious gaze, as if to ask, 'Are you going to kill me?'. His returning gaze was irritated before it fell to the floor.

I looked back at my food, and then at the bandages.

_'No, he wouldn't do all of this for me if that were the case…'_

When I finished eating I asked again, "Why did you do all of this?"

"Um, I'll answer that later, yeah?"

I nodded. He motioned for me to give him the tray and left after I complied.

I blinked. "Er… Bye?" I asked the empty room when he closed the door.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

"Be careful, yeah? Don't fall," Deidara teased as he slowly let go of my arm.

I was feeling much better. Deidara had told me Sasori's diagnosis from when Deidara had found me. Aside from the obvious outer wounds, I'd had a fever, I'd been dehydrated, and obviously I'd lost a lot of blood. By now I just wanted to get up and do something. I really hate just sitting around.

First of all, I was going to see if I could actually walk without causing myself immense pain. It really wasn't that hard, I only fell once when I tried much too quickly to get up from the blankets I was laying on.

"I'm fine... See?" I asked exasperatedly as I easily walked across the room to the closet. I turned around to see him nodding. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I mean I really don't want to walk around wearing only some pants and a bunch of bandages," I explained.

He nodded and walked over to where I was, opened the door and pulled out some clothes. "The bathroom is over here, yeah?" Then he muttered, "Don't fall or anything, yeah."

It was my turn to scowl as I rolled my eyes and took the clothes. When I finished changing I came back out and thanked him. "So... Am I allowed to look around?"

He grinned and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of his room.

We stopped at a door at the end of the hall. He went to open it, but stopped and turned to me.

"This is the living room, yeah," he explained. He hesitated, "You do know who we are...right?" I nodded. "Well most of them are probably in here right now so...yeah."

"I know, 'Be careful', right?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked also and opened the door.

He was right. There were a lot of people in this room.

I took a step through the door so that Deidara was able to close it, but no more than that. I looked around first. This place was incredible. There were so many rooms here. What kind of cave was this?

I lifted a hand and pointed at each of the people in turn while counting in my head. I stopped because some of them turned their gazes toward us.

I knew two of them. Uchiha Itachi, because he killed off his whole clan with the exception of his younger brother; and Hoshigaki Kisame, because I he's an ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and owns the Samehada. Deidara had told me about Sasori and I guessed that he was the boy who looked like he was 13. The others I only barely recognised from my Bingo book.

Once I had everyone's attention, I smirked. I could read these people. Perhaps not clearly, but I've had practice.

I pointed to Itachi, "Your name is Uchiha Itachi. You have family problems and an older brother complex," I stated the obvious then pointed to a tall man with blue skin, "You're Hoshigaki Kisame. You have an affinity for water and own Samehada."

I pointed to the boy I guessed was Sasori, "Your name is Sasori. You believe that art is eternal," I pointed over my shoulder to Deidara with my thumb, "While Deidara here believes that art is something that...explodes?"

I pointed to a guy who had what looked like a Venus fly trap attached to his neck, "You... eat too much. Are you from Kusagakure?"

Not bothering to wait from an obviously reluctant reply I pointed to a man with short white hair, whom held a three bladed scythe over his shoulder, "You're immortal and worship Jashin."

I pointed to a guy wearing a mask covering half his face and odd-coloured eyes. They were green, but the surrounding area was some dark colour, brown or dark red, instead of white. "You have money issues."

I walked over to a tall guy with black hair who was wearing an orange mask covering his whole face and gazed silently at him for several moments. I couldn't see his eyes... "Hmm. You're a good boy, aren't you?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy!" he shouted. Everyone in the room (minus Uchiha and I) groaned rather loudly.

"Well, if anyone wants to know... My name is Kira. I ditched my village a few days ago, and don't ever plan on going back. I love art just like Sasori and Deidara-san, but I believe that art is something that runs through your very soul, making you feel all sorts of emotions while you sway to the beat. In other words I believe art is music."

With my odd introduction over and done with, I turned to the boy with the orange mask. "So, Tobi, is it? Alright, Tobi-kun! Where does one go to get breakfast around here?" I asked him, still grinning.

Tobi, thank Kami-sama, grabbed onto my right arm and dragged me out of the room. The tension in that room after I had practically insulted every member of the _Akatsuki_ had been nearly frightening. Personally, I thought they should all learn how to take a joke.

When we entered the kitchen, I looked around and asked, "So, uh, do I just, look in the fridge and take what ever I want, or, what?"

"Just that really," said Deidara.

"Hmm," I said, thinking. Walking over to the fridge I opened it to see what they had in stock.

_'Eggs, butter, cheese,'_ I looked in a cupboard. _'Bread... Stove. Hmm. Should I make egg sandwiches?' _I asked myself. I looked back in the fridge and looked for vegetables. "Alright!" I cheered triumphantly as I pulled out the eggs, butter and veggies.

"What is Kira-san going to make?" Tobi asked.

"It's going to be a surprise, 'kay? Do you want me to make you some breakfast Tobi-kun? Or have you already had some?" I asked.

"Kira-san wants to make breakfast for Tobi? Yay!" he cheered.

_'Well, he's cute,'_ I thought with a small smile, ignoring the painful tug around my heart. _'I wonder why he speaks in third person, though?'_

"Deidara-san, would you like it if I made you breakfast, too?" I asked him as a way to distract myself.

"Hmm? Sure!" he grinned.

"Alright-y then! I'm so glad I can be up and about like this. I never did like staying in one place unless I was sleeping," I explained absentmindedly while I turned the stove on and started cooking the eggs. Did they have a toaster?

"Tobi thinks that was cool what Kira-san did back there! Tobi wonders how did Kira-san knew all that stuff?" Tobi asked excitedly after we finished eating.

"Um...What do you mean?"

"The way Kira-san said things about everyone, when he didn't even know their names!" he re-worded.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I've always been able to read people by looking in their eyes. I don't know how it works." I explained. I didn't know how it was possible but I knew how to do it. If only I had known to trust what I saw when I was younger…

"Which is why I took a little longer to get you, Tobi-san," I continued in order to bring my thoughts away from a sensitive topic. "Your mask covers your face, and obscures your eye as well."

Tobi shrugged but I noticed a slight tension in his shoulders.

"Read people, un? That's a great gift you have there, yeah," Deidara complimented.

"Really? Thank you, Deidara-san," I replied in surprise. That was the first time he'd spoken since I'd made breakfast. He looked a little down. Tilting my head, I asked, "Deidara-san, are you alright?"

"Of course I am yeah," he said with a grin. I swear, I'll never forget that goofy grin.

"He lives!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air dramatically and grinned when Tobi laughed.

"Hah, hah. Very funny, yeah," he said, but he was laughing as well. We were all laughing like drunken idiots when Kisame walked in.

"What's so funny, you guys?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the comical scene.

"W-why, nothing! N-n-nothing at all," I managed to get out.

When we finally settled down I asked, "So, where am I staying? Or am I staying at all?"

This question perked up both Deidara and Tobi. The blonde answered before the other, though. "There's a couple of empty rooms around here, yeah. I'm pretty sure you can use one of them, yeah."

"Actually, I think those rooms are storing boxes of...some stuff or another," muttered Kisame.

"Well maybe I should talk to, what do you call him? Leader-sama?" I asked. I could literally feel the change in the atmosphere around the room as I watched their faces fall. "What's wrong with that?" I asked, completely baffled by the change, although I had a bad feeling I already understood somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Aw shit, yeah. I was supposed to bring you to go see Leader-sama as soon as you were able to walk, yeah," Deidara explained, hitting his head on the table.

"So? Let's go then!" I stood up. "Tobi-kun, will you show me the way?" I asked. Tobi stood up to, but before he could do anything, Deidara interrupted,

"No. I'll take you, yeah."

"'Kay." I shrugged dismissively.

When we came to what I figured to be the leader's office, Deidara knocked on the door and a voice from behind it said gruffly, "Come in."

We stepped slowly into the room and I bowed, figuring I was supposed to. I noticed that Deidara had as well.

"Leader-sama. This is Kira, yeah. I would have brought him sooner but I thought he should have breakfast and meet everyone first, yeah. He also made quite the impression on the rest of us, yeah," Deidara explained, and I noted with curiosity that he was hiding a smirk near the end.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but, I guess. It was interesting seeing their reactions," I nodded. I could feel Deidara's body-tension beside me and I could tell that he was afraid. I, however, was grinning broadly. I didn't feel the least bit intimidated. I've only been afraid of two people in my life, and one was my father when he got drunk. The other… I'm still afraid of, but I didn't have to worry about either anymore.

"Yes. Deidara. I'd like to speak to Kira alone," Leader instructed. Deidara went rigid. He sent me a worried glance, but did as he was told. "Wait, before you go, tell Sasori that I'd like to speak to the both of you after I'm done. I have a mission for the two of you."

Deidara turned around and bowed saying, "Yes, Leader-sama."

I followed him to the door. Before he left he looked me dead in the eyes, whispering, "Be careful…yeah," and closed the door.

"You can transform back, now," the leader demanded coldly as soon as the door had shut.

I was about to but then I froze, "Wait, how did you know?"

When all I received in reply was silence, I sighed and made the hand sign. The same thing happened from before, except the haunting tune was played backwards as the white string-like lights circled my body. When it cleared, I was back in my original form.

As I stood in front of the shadow-covered desk that hid the leader's form, I ran a hand through my hair. It was long now, but it was still blonde and my eyes were the same midnight-blue colour. My hair was pressed against my neck by a long, black scarf that covered the lower half of my face. I was still wearing the clothes that Deidara let me use, but underneath I was wearing a tight, sleeveless white shirt, a red plaid skirt, black and white striped, thigh-high socks, and black boots that ended at the knee. There was a gold bracelet around my right wrist that I received from one of my only friends when I was younger. My usual ninja outfit.

Now I only stood at around five foot five and my body was significantly smaller. For this reason, I expected my bandages to come loose, and I was right. However I was shocked to discover that there were more bandages tied around my wounds. But that meant that whomever had patched me up had dispelled my henge to tie them, and then had re-performed the jutsu and done it again.

I'd have to keep an eye on Sasori, then…

I gazed at the formless shadows behind the desk as grave thoughts swirled about my head.

_'Damn, I didn't want anyone to find out I'm a girl. I mean, all the members I've met are male. Will I be kicked out?'_

* * *

_There is the second chapter of The Tacit Resonance. In case you were wondering, "Tacit" means "Unspoken", and "Resonance" can mean "Significance", but it also means the "intensification and prolongation of sound; especially of a musical tone". You'll see why this is of importance in later chapters._

_Although, as I've mentioned before, this story may never be completed... Sorry to disappoint ^^'_

_Oh, and if you're wondering what Kira-chan looks like, I altered the colours in a picture so it looks exactly like her!_

_http:/ s654 DOT photobucket DOT com/albums/uu266/SaiaiAngel19/?action=view¤t=rocker-1 DOT jpg_

_Just delete the DOT's and put in actual periods (. - those things, in case you didn't know XD)_

_~SaiaiAngelAlchemist_

_Edit: Gah! I've editted this chapter three times in the past hour, and only just realized that I messed up Tobi-chan's speaking paterns! He speaks in third person a lot! T_T_

_Well, it's all better now, so no big-y, I guess... DX_

_Edit2 (Jan.16.11): I changed it again, made some people more in character, and really just fixed anyting that was bothering me. Chapter three shall be done again soon. Then as soon as I finish exams, I'll finish chapter six. (It's half done already, you guys shouldn't have to wait too much longer!)_


	3. To Be Accepted

_SaiaiAngelAlchemist: And Kira's name is..._

Disclaimer: See first chapter- I ain't doin' it again XD

* * *

_To Be Accepted_

* * *

"My name is Souzou Saiai. I'm a jounin from the Otogakure. I left it about, uh, four or five days ago. On my way out I came across some other shinobi. I killed two of them and injured them all pretty badly but, as you can see, I didn't escape unscathed. The entire time I was using this henge," I explained evenly. I still wasn't intimidated by Leader, but I respected him, now.

"I see. I assume you know we are the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals, but since you seem to be taking this quite well, it makes me wonder. What are you going to do next?" he asked, the curiosity that was suposedly in his words not actually showing up in his voice.

I stood still for a long moment, unsure. I sighed. Running my hand through my hair again, I spoke quietly. "I really have no idea. I guess I haven't gotten over the fact that I finally left the Sound…" I looked down at the floor, as if it was more interesting than our conversation, as I continued, "I want to stay here for a while, if you'll allow it."

He was quiet for a long time, but just when I was beginning to get impatient he spoke again.

"You were able to get out of the Sound on your own, take out several other jounin, all the while in a transformation. That takes up a lot of chakra…

"I'm sending Sasori and Deidara on a mission right now, and since you're so keen on joining Akatsuki, I want you to accompany them. Which means, yes, you can stay here. Your mission is tomorrow, I'll explain the mission further, later. Now go and get Deidara and Sasori."

"Yes, Leader-sama. I'll be back in a minute," I said.

"Henge no jutsu," I whispered and did the correct hand signs. I used the same henge from before. When the haunting melody faded away I opened the door and went to go search for my new partners.

I found Deidara in the living room. He looked up as I ran into the room, and for whatever reason, a look of worry was plastered on his face.

"Deidara-san! Leader-sama wants to talk to you now!" I yelled. "Do you know where Sasori-san is?" I managed to pant out. I was practically grinning from ear to ear. Deidara looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Come on! We're going to be late, Deidara-san!" I yelled and then started running again.

Where does Sasori spend his free time?

I knocked on the nearest door in the eerily empty hallway. Apparently, it was Itachi's room, because he was the one who opened it.

"Itachi-san! Do you know which room belongs to Sasori?" I asked. He nodded. "Can you show me? He needs to see Leader-sama," I explained. I was getting tired but I was still extremely happy.

He nodded again and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him. He led me to a door at the end of the hall. "This is Sasori's room," he said quietly and turned to leave.

Before he could I took his arm and said, "Arigatou, Itachi-san," I smiled.

He nodded once more and I let go of his arm, letting him go back to his room. I then knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Sasori questioned flatly when he answered. The soft scent of wood and paint filled my senses as he leaned impatiently out the door. I wonder what he was doing before I interrupted him?

"Leader-sama would like to speak with you, Sasori-san," I explained, taking his hand and leading him towards Leader's office. He wrenched his hand out of my grasp and I looked back at him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. "I know where Leader's office is."

"I'm sorry, Sasori-san. I didn't know. Won't happen again," I breathed. His hands were rock-solid and held no warmth at all...

I shook it off. "Now where did Deidara-san go...?" I asked no one in particular as I almost skipped to Leader's office.

"Are you...? Never mind," muttered a dumbfounded Sasori from behind me.

When we got to Leader's office, Deidara was waiting beside the door. He turned towards us as we made our way over, a look of concern on his tanned face.

"Kira-san! What happened, yeah? Why were you so out of breath when you came to the living room, yeah? Did Leader do something?" he rambled.

"Deidara-san, nothing happened. I was just overreacting. Leader-sama will explain. Come on, let's go!" I said impatiently as I pushed through them into his office. Behind me, I could sense Deidara's confusion and Sasori's annoyance.

"Leader-sama, I brought Sasori-san and Deidara-san as you instructed," I stated as I bowed and then sat down on a chair.

"Take a seat you two. You're going to the Kirigakure to take someone out. I have a description, file and a photo of him here," he explained and I got up sensing he wanted someone to take it from him. He held out an envelope, I took it and then sat down again.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. Don't take any longer than five days because after you're finished I want you to take Kira shopping in the nearest town. I doubt he has any clothes other than the ones he has on right now."

I relaxed slightly, relieved that he hadn't told them my secret, although I had a feeling Sasori had figured it out already. Despite that, I was excited to be going on my first mission…

_'Wait, I'm going with them? Does that mean...?'_

"Leader-sama, you said that Kira-san was coming too, yeah. Does that mean he's in Akatsuki, yeah?" Deidara asked before I could.

"Temporarily, yes. I offered him a place to stay as long as he continues to be an asset to this organization," Leader explained. I nodded again seeing as I obviously wasn't going to be able to talk any time soon.

"I'd also like you to train together to learn of each other's abilities so you are compatible in battle," he finished. "You may go now."

At this, we all nodded and stood up. I went to leave but hesitated. I motioned to Deidara that I'd be a minute. After he'd closed the door, I turned back to Leader.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. For not telling them, and for letting me stay here," I said, bowing.

"Yes," was his only response.

"Uh, just one more thing. Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

* * *

Later that night, were all eating supper and discussing random things. I was having a great time. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Sasori. Although Sasori wasn't eating he was still talking with us, just not as much.

"So where is Kira-san going to be sleeping?" asked Tobi excitedly in his adorable third person way of speaking.

"Leader-sama said I'd have to share a room with-" I was cut off by Kisame's laughter.

"You have to share a room? With who?" he asked, smirking, apparently, at my misfortune.

"I have to share a room with Deidara-san," I explained offhandedly.

"Deidara?" Kisame asked incredulously, breaking into another fit of laughter. "Boy, I feel sorry for you!"

"Huh? Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Haven't you been in his room? I don't understand how one could live in such a mess," Sasori muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"Hey, yeah!" Deidara shouted indignantly as everyone except Itachi and me burst into laughter.

"How could you get stuck with this perverted kid anyways?" Kisame asked, smirking. "I honestly feel sorry for you, Kira-san!"

"You guys are amusing, you know that? I don't see why that's so bad. What about you, Itachi-san? You haven't said anything at all. [1] Do you think it's a bad idea for me to share a room with Deidara-san?" I asked, looking at the red-eyed man.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling something along the lines of, "You people are all idiots." The room erupted in laughter.

I laced my fingers behind my head and leaned back in my chair. It was hard to believe these people were actually all S-ranked criminals.

"You know, you guys are all right. Are things always like this?" I was staring at the ceiling of the room while I asked this.

"No, no. Not at all. Usually its all more violent! Tobi thinks this is the first dinner everyone's had in months where nothings been broken," Tobi explained quite seriously for one usually so hyper.

I sat back up straight and stared at him for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Night everyone!" I shouted, waving as I left the kitchen with Deidara. We'd talked all night and didn't notice the time until I asked out of curiosity. Even Itachi had put in his two cents every once in a while. Now Deidara was sluggishly leading the way to his room. After I closed the door, I went to lay on the blankets placed out for me.

I smiled, today had been busy, and my wounds were really starting to bug me, but I'd never had so much fun in my life.

_'I still can't believe I get to go on a mission! Not to mention I get to stay here! Wow, I never thought I'd be sharing a room with a criminal after I escaped from the Sound. Weird. And the criminal is dead hot, too-'_ I mentally slapped myself at that last thought as I climbed under the blankets.

"Deidara-san," I hesitated, "how hard is it to assassinate someone?"

"Well…it normally isn't all that hard, yeah. Usually Leader-sama wants us to keep quiet about it, yeah; that's basically the hardest part. Getting past security without using large explosions can be difficult sometimes yeah," he smirked as he took his cloak off and climbed onto his bed.

"I see... So it really just depends on how Leader-sama wants it done? Which means it might be difficult tomorrow. But I have a few ideas of what we can do tomorrow, I mean to keep a low profile," I grinned.

"You do? Like what, yeah?" he asked, not bothering to cover his mouth as he yawned.

I snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know." I didn't feel like explaining. I was completely worn out. "Deidara-san… Arigatou gozaimashita."

"For what, yeah?"

"For bringing me here... It's never been this easy to be around people. I like it…"

He was quiet for a few moments, contemplating this. "What exactly happened to you anyway, yeah? I know you escaped from your village, but, how did you end up here? Like this, yeah?" he asked, curious despite his own fatigue.

I stifled a yawn. "I was hated in my village so I decided to leave," I said simply. "On my way out, though, I ran into a bunch of shinobi set on not letting me leave. I caused a lot of mayhem before I left though, so it was my fault I almost go caught. After I got away, I just kept running. I'd say I went in a roughly straight line. I had no idea where to go, I just kept moving forward. Just as I started to get tired, I came across this cave and thought I could use it for the night. I had no idea I'd end up going on a mission with Akatsuki members five days later." I laughed at this, but it really was a pathetic story. That's probably what he's thinking. I sighed.

"You made it though, yeah. Are you happy?" he asked, looking at me.

I whipped my head around to look up at him, resisting the urge to wince at the pain the action caused me. "Well, yeah! Of course I am, Deidara-san! This is the happiest I've ever felt in my whole life! I'm so glad you took me here! This place is… This place is amazing! And for some reason I find it hard to believe you're all S-class criminals... You guys are great." I closed my eyes in content, smiling happily.

"Well that's strange, yeah. Here we are, getting rest so we can assassinate someone tomorrow and you're saying its hard to believe we're bad guys, yeah?" he said sarcastically. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, even so, I'm glad that you're happy here yeah."

His last comment made me turn to him. He was happy for me? "Hmm? Well, that's a first. I don't think _anyone_ has ever said that to me before. I don't know what I feel now. Its weird, this feeling... Arigatou, Deidara-san… I think we should go to sleep now, we need to rest," I decided, curling up into a ball under the blankets.

"You're welcome, yeah. Good night, Kira-san...yeah," he yawned again, making me yawn too.

I laughed, "Sweet dreams, Deidara-san." I know that was cheesy, but that was the point, and I smiled to myself as his (beautiful) laugh filled the silence.

"_Sweet dreams_, Kira-san, yeah," he laughed again.

* * *

_Aww, ain't that just cuuute??? She thinks his laugh is pretty~_

_Sorry for the wait, Yuti-chan! I hope this makes up for it~ Thank you for the review, you reminded me that I had work to do XD. (Hey that rhymed!!! XD)_

_Souzou Saiai, her name means "Changing" and "Beloved" I think... I'm sure of her first name, but I looked up her last name two and a half years ago so I don't remember XD_

_Arigatou gozaimasu- It's a formal way to say thank you. It shows great thanks._

_Arigatou gozaimashita- It's also formal, but means thank you for something in the past. It was a few days ago that Deidara had brought Saiai to Akatsuki, so she's thanking him this way!_

[1] Sorry, this is a reeeally bad joke! If you've seen Fun With Akatsuki 08, you'd understand XDDD

_lmao, see you around~!_

_~SaiaiAngelAlchemist_

Edit: Tobi now speaks in third person!!! Sheesh, why hadn't I noticed that, the LAST three times I editted this chapter!?!?!? T_T

It's better now, so no big. I fixed the last chapter too, if anyone feels like checking XD.


	4. Of Missions and Worries

_SaiaiAngelAlchemist: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year my dearest readers! Sorry this took so long to post, but look at the bright side! I'm getting more attached to this story everytime I edit another chapter, so you just might see me actually continue it after the chapters I've already written have been editted!_

_Plus, reviews are making me very happy, and more eager to continue writing. So, if you really do want to see an end to this story, keep reviewing?_

Disclaimer:Remains the same as in the first chapter!

* * *

_Of Missions and Worries_

* * *

"Come on you two! Let's _try_ to get to Amegakure _this_ _year_ please!" I yelled as I grabbed onto Deidara's arm and dragged him out of the cave. "Sasori! You too! Hurry up!" I added, smirking in satisfaction when he scowled and sped up.

"Kira-san, you don't even know where you're going, yeah!" Deidara pointed out, and began walking in the opposite direction that I was going. He laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All the more reason for you two to hurry up!" I retorted, running ahead of him.

Today I was going on my first mission for Akatsuki. I wasn't wearing a cloak like them but I didn't really care all that much. Leader had given us enough money for a good hotel, food, weapons, and new clothing for myself.

The Village Hidden in the Rain. That's where we're heading.

…Where exactly is that?

When we were standing at the top of the cliff, Sasori looked at Deidara and I for a moment, before turning toward the forest. "It'll take us at least a day to get there. Let's get moving."

And with that, we took off, jumping through the trees at a fast but easy pace. I made sure to keep behind Deidara and Sasori, so I wouldn't accidentally make a wrong turn and slow us down.

After about 2 hours of running, I was beginning to get really bored when I suddenly stopped on a thick tree branch. I fell to my hands and knees, gasping loudly in pain.

"What the fuck was that!?" I gasped out quietly. The sound wave had been so loud it was hard to think straight -let alone control my tongue- and I clutched my head, as if it would make the pain go away. Surprisingly it let up a little. Now that I could think properly, I expertly pieced the seemingly random bits of noise together and realised with shock that it sounded like someone had screamed my name…

"Kira-san, are you okay, yeah?"

I looked up to see that both Deidara and Sasori had turned around and come back to check on me. Deidara had concern written all over his face, and despite the stoic face, I could see in his eyes that Sasori was at least a little worried.

It made me smile and I took a deep breath to calm myself. It was probably nothing…or at least I hope it was…

I shook my head. Standing up I said, "I'm fine Deidara-san. Let's keep moving." He nodded and we set off again.

It was several hours later when the wind began to change. The forestry became more leafy and the air more humid. Through what little space I could see through the trees' foliage, I could see dark rain clouds in the sky. We were getting close.

"We're almost there." Sasori confirmed my thoughts as the forest started to thin. It was only around seven or eight in the evening. We'd traveled faster than what was usual.

When we came to the path that lead to the front gate, I stopped and motioned for my partners to stop as well.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked.

I smirked.

"Deidara-san, you remember I told you I had some tricks of my own, right?" He nodded. I snorted, "Well, you aren't going to see them since Leader-sama wants us to keep a low profile. But you're in luck: keeping a low profile is my specialty."

They both gave me curious looks so I grinned and made the correct hand sign. Good thing the hand sign to get out of a henge looks almost the same as the one to get in. When the haunting melody and the threads of light faded away, I stood before them in all my womanly glory.

I rolled my eyes at that last thought.

Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"What's that for, yeah?" he asked, trying to be discreet but still eyeing my figure.

I forced down my blush and said coolly, "From now on you'll call me Tatsuya Saiai. Got it?"

"Well Saiai, mine will be Tsuneo Kohaku." Sasori said, and used a henge also.

He was taller now and had brown hair that hung to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. His standard chuunin vest was left undone, revealing a fishnet T-shirt, and he was wearing the normal jounin attire.

Deidara also did a henge and grinned, "My name will be Toshiyuki Akira, yeah."

He'd changed into a man a bit shorter than his actual height with short black hair and green eyes. He'd chosen to have a little more style than Sasori, and was wearing a skin-tight, sleeveless black shirt, loose, dark green pants and black ninja boots. He was wearing fingerless, black gloves with steel plates sewn onto the backs.

My inner self got the better of me and I eyed his transformed body. After a moment I decided that I definitely preferred his normal figure.

_'...Oh my God! I can't believe I just thought that!'_ I mentally kicked myself, looking away to hide the furious blush that was sure to be painted across my cheeks no matter how hard I tried to keep it down_._

"S-so let's get going now…," I said hurriedly and moved to walk passed them but 'unfortunately' remembered something important. Sighing, I walked over to Sasori and handed him my hitai-ate from Otogakure.

"I have another idea. Since my headband isn't scratched yet, you'll be our escort through the Rain. I'll do the talking alright? And if they ask either of you two what we're coming through for, Kohaku-san, you will say it's classified, okay?" I explained.

I didn't add what else I'd be doing. It was too embarrassing, and after what I'd just thought about Deidara, I didn't think I could go through with it anyway.

Sasori nodded and Deidara just stared at me. A few moments of shocked silence passed before he blurted, "Did you come up with all that just now, yeah!?"

I shook my head, "No, I've been running the plan through my head on the way here. Now that that's settled, let's get a move on!" I breathed deeply through my nose, looped my arm through Deidara's and lead the way toward the village gates.

There was a very disgruntled kunoichi at the acceptance desk. Walking up to her, I giggled as girlishly as possible and tugged Deidara closer to me.

"Hello, my name is Tatsuya Saiai, and this is my boyfriend, Toshiyuki Akira." I looked at him and smiled.

"We're travelling from Otogakure to visit my cousin. Tsuneo Kohaku-san is escorting us. My cousin has just been dying to meet my beloved Akira-kun." I smiled happily at that last part.

My entire life had been a play for my parents; I could most probably be considered a professional actress if I actually performed in front of someone who mattered.

She sighed resignedly, muttering monotonously, "Please write your names here and proceed."

We did as we were told and went through the gate. We continued to walk through the village for a couple blocks before turning into an alley. As soon as we were out of sight I asked,

"Should we get a hotel room or do we complete the mission first?" I turned to Sasori, who was basically the leader of our group.

He was quiet for a moment, deciding. "We should get a room so it doesn't seem suspicious that right after we entered Kirigakure an infamous gang leader dies. We'll do it tomorrow," Sasori explained. So off we went in search of a decent hotel.

While we were walking, Deidara pulled me behind a bit and asked, "So now I'm your boyfriend yeah?" sticking his tongue out.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then started to crack up. He just looked so cute sticking his tongue out like that, I honestly couldn't help myself.

"What are you laughing at, yeah?"

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

"So now I'm your boyfriend yeah?" I asked him, sticking out my tongue. He copied the action and then started giggling like a girl. Well, he _was_ in a girl's body now, so...

"What are you laughing at yeah?" I asked him, eyes wide.

I just couldn't get over that girly laugh. I was thrown off balance when I first heard his henge's voice, but its _laugh_ was even more...

He just shook his head in response. We continued walking and I fell into my thoughts.

_'…can't wait to meet my _beloved_ Akira-kun._' Why couldn't I get that out of my head? I mean, just because he said "boyfriend" did not mean anything.

God his henge body looks hot...

_'I did not just think that!'_ I mentally kicked myself. But it was useless. The thought had randomly appeared in my head and now it wouldn't go away.

I sighed irritably and walked faster to catch up with Sasori-danna.

"Where are we going to go, Sasori-danna?" I asked him.

Sasori was about to answer but, Kira interrupted him. "There's a nice hotel over here," he said, pointing. "I'll go and check in. You two can get supplies and food or whatever. We'll meet back at the hotel in an hour, okay?"

Sasori and I nodded our heads. It was as if Kira was taking charge. Normally it was Sasori who told me what to do and what not.

I watched -stared- as Kira walked towards the hotel he had pointed out before. He had changed into a woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied to his neck by a long black scarf that hung to his knees. He was now wearing a tight white shirt and a red plaid miniskirt, black and white striped, thigh-high socks and black, knee-high boots.

I blinked. Shaking my head I turned around. More like tore my face away, actually.

_'Damn it! Why'd he have to pick a _woman_'s_ _body to transform into?'_ I grumbled as I walked towards the centre of the village where most of the shops and stores were gathered.

I didn't really know where to go so I stopped at a random shop that sold weapons and such.

* * *

Saiai/Kira's POV

* * *

I entered the hotel and walked over to the reception desk. A young man who looked to be in his early twenties was sitting there, reading a book. I put my hand on the desk making a small noise in hopes of getting his attention.

It worked; the man put his book down and smiled easily saying, "Good evening, what can I do for you?"

I smiled back -happy that he was more enthusiastic than the woman at the gates- and answered, "I'd like a room..." After a short moment of indecision, I added, "Make that two rooms please." I would've asked for three but then we wouldn't have enough money for everything else we needed.

He nodded and took a look at a computer on his right. After typing a bit, he asked, "How long do you plan on staying?" He looked at me from behind his thin glasses, still smiling cheerfully.

"Uh, just one night," I answered and turned around to look at the clock that hung over the entrance door. I tried to figure out how long I had until I was supposed to come back here. My conclusion wasn't very accurate, seeing as I didn't know what time it was when I made the suggestion.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned back to the man at the desk and smiled, saying thank you and that I'd be back in an hour or so, then took the two room keys and left.

After walking around, mostly window shopping and not really buying anything, I decided that I'd have to have a talk with Leader when we got back to headquarters. It'd be easier -not to mention I wouldn't have Kakuzu on my hide for spending all his money- to just go back to Otogakure and get my clothes…

Oh.

_Shit!_

Sasori is going to _kill me_ when he finds out!

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

Was it just me, or was Kira acting really weird since we met him at the hotel?

He'd been standing in front of the entrance, fidgeting nervously, as if he'd realized something and was afraid to tell us about it. But when we reached him, he'd smiled cheerfully and handed us one of the room keys he'd purchased. He told us that he hadn't bought any clothes, instead he was going to ask Leader to let him go back to Otogakure and get his things.

Now he was leading us up the stairs of the hotel to our rooms, a happy skip in his steps. I tried not to stare, honest, but then again, he was wearing a _miniskirt!_

"Yay!" shouted Kira in a loud but cute voice, as he ran into one of the rooms he'd shown us. Sasori stared blankly at him for a moment, before stealing the room key from my hand and quickly made his way to the next room. I laughed.

"I get to sleep in a bed! Yay!" he cheered, and I suddenly found myself feeling guilty for making him sleep on the floor five nights in a row.

He jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball. The sight of his henge form doing that threw me off balance and I tried to cover up for it by asking,

"Hey. What are you doing yeah?"

He rolled over so he could face me.

"Going to sleep, 'kay?" and then yawned a bit dramatically while stretching out before forming a ball once again. "I'm tired so, g'night!" he said and rolled over.

I walked around the bed so I that could see his face. His eyes were closed loosely, and his breathing was deep. He wasn't kidding. He must have really been tired, falling asleep in less than five seconds!

I sighed and walked over to the door, locked it before changing out of my henge. Kira hadn't changed out of his form, which only served to tell me again that he must have been _really_ tired_._

I took off my cloak and sandals, leaving on only a fishnet T-shirt and baggy grey pants. I untied my hair and slowly combed through it with my fingers. I climbed into the bed -keeping my distance from Kira's sleeping form- and placed my eye scope on the night stand. I closed my eyes, and in about a half an hour or so, I fell asleep.

* * *

Saiai/Kira's POV

* * *

I curled into a ball after saying good night to Deidara, and focused on keeping my breathing deep and steady when I felt his chakra signature come closer to me. I heard him chuckle to himself when he realized how fast I'd 'fallen asleep'.

I felt him crawl into the bed, keeping his distance from me, and focused on his breathing. It became a steady, deep sound some time later, and I found myself breathing a sigh of relief.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back for a performance well done. I don't think they noticed how panicky I've been feeling all night. Well, apart from that slip up when they turned the corner without my noticing. I wonder what they thought about my fidgeting earlier?

My thoughts turned dark as I pondered about my predicament. I was such an idiot! First, I get myself into unnecessary trouble for alerting the shinobi of my abandonment of the village when I _could _have just left quietly. Then I leave Otogakure without even the slightest idea of where to go afterwards. And _then_ I realize -in the middle of a _mission_ for Kami's sake!- that when I left, I had left without my -important- weapons!

How stupid can you get!?

I mentally berated myself into the late hours of the night, and fell asleep with angry, self-hating thoughts in my head.

No wonder I'd had night terrors that night…

* * *

_Heehee, it's a cliffhanger! ...well...sort of..._

_Okay, so what Saiai means by "Important Weapons", is that, while she has kunai, shuriken and such, there are others that she'd forgotten. Like Temari's fan, or Kankuro's puppets for example. They could fight without them, but they prefer these._

_"Tatsuya", Saiai's chosen last name means "Assertive Dragon"_

_Sasori's name means "Eternal man" (Tsuneo) and "Amber" (Kohaku). I was thinking his first name would be "Eiji" meaning "Eternity", but I figured one name meaning 'eternal' was enough. Besides, Kohaku is an awesome name! XD_

_Deidara's name means "Bright and Happy" (Toshiyuki) and "Clear" (Akira). I don't know, they just... seemed to fit him somehow..._

_Sheesh, this took me two hours to edit T_T Normally it only takes me one! Plus, I had to beta-read Miu Egao's Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, AND my brother's homework (I didn't do it for him, I just typed it because he types so bloody slow...)! Oh, by the way, if you're into Host Club, you should totally read Miu Egao's story! It's called Misunderstandings and it's amazing~!_

_*cough* Anyway..._

_Review??? *gives puppy-dog eyes*_

_~SaiaiAngelAlchemist_


	5. Caring and Disappointments

_Saiai Angel Alchemist: *cries* I'm soooooo sorry I took so long! At first I was just procrastinating but then I had exams and **then** it was start of second semester... And these are sad excuses but I'm bad at dealing with stress sometimes so yeah..._

**READ THIS!!!!!**

I have an announcement. This is the last chapter I will be posting for a long while. See, I'm going on a three month exchange to France (I'm leaving on February 17th and Holy Sh*t that's only four days from now!!!) and the only contact with the computer I'll be allowed will be to email my friends and family back here and Canada. So I hope **_really _**you enjoy this new chapter and that you'll be patient with me until I get back home on May 11th~!!!

Disclaimer: IT'S IN THE FIRST CHAPTER DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!!! XD

Warning: Fluff (finally!) and mild language near the end.

* * *

_Caring and Disappointments_

_

* * *

_

My dreamless sleep was interrupted some time later, because something was causing my chest to feel oddly cold. Almost…wet. I opened my eyes…

…only to almost fall out of the bed in shock.

Except that wasn't actually possible because Kira was clinging onto my shirt like his life depended on it with his face buried in my chest. I looked down at the sleeping figure known as Kira, and saw that he was shaking. Not only that but I realised that the reason my chest was cold and wet was because he was _crying._

Shock froze my body for several long moments.

I snapped out of it when I noticed that he wasn't calming down at all. In fact, he seemed to be even more upset and the harsh sobs were wracking his small frame.

It was very strange, knowing Kira was a man and yet looking at him and seeing a woman... A very…good-looking woman…

My eyes narrowed slightly._ 'I didn't know henge bodies could cry...'_ but I pushed my half thought out suspicions aside for now and tried my best to comfort the shaking form. He was still gripping my shirt as if it was keeping him from falling.

I squeezed my arm between the mattress and his waist, pulling him closer and making small circular motions on his lower back. I stroked through his long hair that was a bit lighter than mine, trying to calm him down. Slowly but surely, his crying stopped, but continued to shiver and sob a little, as if he would brake into tears again at any minute.

He suddenly shuddered in a harsh manner and cried breathlessly, "Wh-why do yo-ou ha-ate me?" with a few hiccups in between.

I stared helplessly at the tears on his beau- …nice…looking face, hopelessly confused.

'_What did I do to make him think I hate him?' _I wondered in shock.

"W-why do you h-hate me so mu-uch?" he hiccupped. "I d-don't understa-and... I-I never di-id anything… Wha-what did I do t-to deserve this...? E-everyone…" his already broken voice faded into a barely-there whisper that made me lean closer in order to hear. "E-even A-Aisu-k-kun…_Why_?" he finished and burst into tears. Only this time a lot harder.

I can't take this anymore! I pulled him tighter into my protective hold, trying to calm him down again.

I hummed quietly, the tune coming naturally to me even though I don't know where I heard it. I continued to rub circles on his back as I held him, holding him even after he calmed down completely. As embarrassing as I'm sure this will be for me later, I pushed all worries aside and held him as tight as I could without hurting or waking him up. I held him as if to shield him away from any more nightmares.

After a while, I allowed myself to fall back to sleep; never once letting him go.

* * *

Saiai/Kira's POV

**

* * *

**

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't really want to become fully conscious yet, so I buried my face further into my pillow. I felt slightly annoyed when my pillow moved a bit, as if it was trying to get more comfortable…

Not fully awake, my mind doesn't register the fact that _pillows don't move_.

I moved my hand a bit and rested it on my pillow. The pillow was so comfy…it was both soft and hard at the same time. There must have been holes in the fabric of the pillow, because I was able to put my fingers through it. Annoyed, I moved my hand farther up and discovered that my pillow was moving. By now I was really confused, but my mind still wasn't awake enough to figure things out. Moving my hand up a little more, my fingers find what seems to be soft...hair?

My eyes snapped open and I could practically _see_ the heat coming off my face. I was sleeping right next to Deidara -practically on _top_ of him!- and my face was buried in his shoulder. Not only that, but his arms were wrapped around me! With this realisation, I could feel my face increasing even higher in temperature.

"D-Deidara-san?" I whispered.

No response.

I poked his chest, noting vaguely that the "hole-y fabric" was actually his fishnet shirt. "D-Deidara-san," I said again.

My eyes narrowed and I stated firmly, "Deidara-san. Wake up!"

"Nngh..." was all I heard in response.

He was still sleeping!

I glared, taking a deep breath and shouting, "Deidara! Wake up!" giving him a poke in the chest for each syllable.

He must have woken up that time so I growled, "If you're awake, answer this question," I waited a moment before continuing, "Why are you holding me?" I looked up, trying to see his face.

I felt him tense up before he looked down at me. I noticed with some relief that he had the decency to be embarrassed by our…situation. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I took that to mean that either he couldn't answer, or he decided not to.

Either way, I wasn't all that happy.

"If you won't tell me why, could you at least let me go?" I asked slowly, closing my eyes at the end as I tried to keep my temper in check.

Slowly, as if he were afraid I would blow up at any sudden movement, he removed his arms from around me. I sat up and move over to my side of the bed, not looking at him. When I reached my side of the bed, I moved my body into my favourite ball-like position; my arms holding my legs to my chest. I placed my head on my folded arms so I could look at him. I waited.

After several long, awkward moments, Deidara sat up also and looked at me.

He took a deep breath -preparing himself, I assumed- before beginning.

"Last night... I was sleeping and you woke me up yeah. You were crying...so hard, yeah…" My eyes widened and I barely stopped the startled gasp that struggled to escape and interrupt him.

"So I... I tried to comfort you yeah! I didn't mean anything by it, yeah! Honest! I held you until you stopped crying, yeah. And when you stopped, I just didn't want to let you go…because... N-never mind, yeah," he finished, shaking his head.

I just sat there, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief. No one had ever comforted me before. Never cared enough about me to try. …Actually, I've never had anyone care about me at all… Slowly, my lips twisted into a smile.

"Deidara-san..." I began, the sheer happiness in my heart strangling my voice so that it only came out a whisper. I stopped and thought for a second. '-San' just didn't seem to fit anymore. When I came to my conclusion I shouted with a grin, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Deidara-sama!"

* * *

Deidara's POV

**

* * *

**

His eyes went wide when I started explaining why I had been…holding him. When I had finished, he just sat there and stared at me. I wondered whether he was angry. After a long, nearly unbearable silence, the shocked expression changed into such an angelic smile I felt my cheeks redden.

He whispered, "Deidara-san..." but stopped, the smile leaving his face as he seemed to think about what he was going to say next.

The smile didn't return, but I had no time to be disappointed because instead a grin that was just as -if not more- beautiful appeared on his face as he shouted, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Deidara-sama!"

I almost fell off the bed in shock!

"S-sama, yeah?!" I repeated, shell-shocked.

_'Sama! Sama! He called me Deidara-_sama_! But why?!'_ I thought, the blush on my face deepening but he didn't seem to notice despite being so observant. He nodded eagerly, got off the bed and stood up facing me.

"For comforting me last night," he bowed elegantly, "I thank you very much, Deidara-sama!" He stood upright again and walked over to the bathroom door before turning and saying thanks again and that he'd be taking a shower.

Flustered, I knew there was no way I'd be able to sleep any longer, so I went over next door to Sasori's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" came Danna's voice through the door.

"Can I come in, yeah?" I asked.

Complying, he opened the door and grumbled in his monotonous voice, "What do you want?" He looked annoyed. I flinched slightly at his underlying threat but shook my head.

"K- I mean, Saiai-ch-chan's taking a shower and I wanted to check if you were awake, yeah," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow at my stutters but muttered, "Whatever. Are you ready? We've got a job to do today."

I nodded and went back to my room when I realized I was unwanted. When I got back in, I changed back into my henge so I wouldn't forget before leaving later.

After doing nothing for nearly fifteen minutes, Kira stepped out of the washroom with the clothes I leant him on over his henge's clothes. I laughed a bit the odd sight but said, "We're leaving soon, so get ready, yeah. And after we're done we're _definitely _going shopping yeah."

I laughed again when he stared at me in confusion. After he realized he wouldn't be receiving an explanation for my odd behaviour, he scowled and went back into the bathroom. When he came back out he wasn't wearing my clothes anymore, which of course made me laugh again.

After getting ready we headed out and made our way to where the gang-leader's base would be.

* * *

Saiai/Kira's POV

**

* * *

**

If looks could kill, Sasori, Deidara and anyone in the headquarters would be dead by now.

_'I'm so useless!' _My thoughts screamed as I stomped through the cold, stone hallways of the Akatsuki base. '_Why on earth was I sent on that mission?! I couldn't do anything if my _life _depended on it! Why did Leader-sama send me to Amegakure when I couldn't do _anything_?!'_

Oh, the mission went completely fine. Sasori killed the guy and Deidara got to blow up a bunch of people. But had _I_ done? Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_! I couldn't use any of my good techniques and the few good ones I had weren't suited for the climate of the Village Hidden in the Rain. The only help I gave was directions to the guy's headquarters, distractions and cover while we were there! If anyone asks how the mission went, I'll crack!

I stalked off to the living room looking for Tobi. I'm sure he could make me feel better.

"Tobi-kun! Are you here?" I shouted even though the room wasn't that big. Nope, naddah. Perhaps the kitchen...

I walked over to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, his mere presence lightening my mood.

"Tobi-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" I announced loudly as I took the seat in front of him.

"Oh, Tobi wishes Kira-san a welcome back and he also wonders how the mission went for Kira-san?" he asked happily in his cute third-person way of speaking.

I kept the smile off my face, sighing dramatically, "Absolutely horrible!" My fake-depressed expression turned into a true frown as I continued, "Tobi-kun, I couldn't do anything! I left my equipment in the Sound! I need my equipment to perform almost all of my good techniques!" I groaned and started hitting my head on the table.

He grabbed my head after the third '_smack' _and made me look at him, saying, "Tobi thinks that Kira-san shouldn't worry! Tobi's sure everything will be fine! Leader-sama will probably be annoyed but Tobi thinks he'll make Kira-san go and get his equipment so he can try again! Then Kira-san can prove to everyone that he is a good asset to Akatsuki!" he explained happily, and I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling encouragingly.

I smiled gratefully at my official new best friend, "Thank you for making me feel better, Tobi-chan! I'm glad I came to see you first. If anyone else had asked me how the mission went, I'd probably have ripped their head clean off..." I laughed nervously at the end, scratching the back of my head.

"Kira-san… Kira-chan is welcome! Tobi is happy he could cheer Kira-chan up!" I heard the smile in his voice as he gave me a new nick-name and I had to resist the suddenly overwhelming urge to glomp the adorable boy.

…Should I really be calling him a boy? How old is he anyway?

Before I could ask, Tobi excused himself, saying that he had something to do and that I should come to him if I needed to talk again.

Feeling slightly disappointed but also very relieved, I decided to look for Deidara and Sasori so I could apologize to them. They'd been victim to my bad temper and were probably pissed off.

Lucky for me, they weren't. They were just really freaked out. After apologizing profusely, I made my way over to Leader's office with the mission report in hand, resigned to my fate. I knocked on the door and wait till I hear his muffled voice telling me to come in.

When he did, I entered and bow while saying, "Leader-sama,"

I stood up again, shut the door and dropped my henge. My hands behind my back, tying my fingers together and untying them repeatedly: my own nervous habit. "The mission was a success, Leader-sama, but I was unable to aid my partners effectively because, when I left Otogakure, I foolishly forgot to bring my equipment…," I trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

"You want permission to go back and get your things, correct?" I nodded. "You may go but I want you to take someone with you. I'll give you until 7 later tonight to decide."

"Arigatou gazaimasu, Leader-sama, but I already know of whom I wish to be my partner... I was wondering if I could take Tobi-kun?" I enquired.

He seemed to think it over for a minute before deciding, "Yes, you may bring Tobi. You have five days," he finished, dismissing me.

I smiled and nodded, bowed and then transformed into Kira again. As I walk out I whisper another thank you before closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and then ran to the kitchen. Opening the door I look around. Where'd he go?

'_Oh, yeah…'_ I remembered, _'he said he had something he had to do.'_

Frowning, I resignedly made my way over to the living room, hoping Deidara would be there. I heard voices as I neared the door so I stopped to listen. Yeah, I know, eavesdropping is bad, but I'm in a cave full of S-class criminals: who the hell cares?

I laughed as I caught part of the "conversation" going on in the room. It seemed Tobi was blabbing his brains out and Deidara was trying his hardest not to blow him up.

Getting an idea on how to save Deidara, I threw the door open dramatically with a loud crash, ran into the room and jumped over the back of the couch where Tobi was sitting. I misjudged my jump though and would've landed on the floor, but I grabbed onto Tobi's arm as I fell and we both went flying onto the ground before Deidara's feet.

Tobi groaned in pain -I somehow managed to land on him- and Deidara just sat there, frozen in shock. I burst out laughing.

"Well that was fun! Ne, T-Tobi-chan! Guess what?" I managed to gasp out between laughs from my position on his chest. "Tobi-chan is coming with Kira and they are going to the Sound," I explained after I calmed down a little, only to crack up again at my speaking in third person.

"Really? Tobi wonders why?" Tobi asked curiously. I got off of him and sat on the couch that he was sitting on earlier holding out a hand to help him up.

He took it graciously and after he'd been seated, I lightly reprimanded him, "Tobi-chan, you should know why. I told you earlier. I need to get my things so I won't be completely useless on missions."

"What!? Like I told you before yeah: you weren't useless! You helped us out a lot, yeah. If you weren't on that mission with us, it would've been a lot harder for us because keeping a low profile isn't something we're good at, yeah," Deidara explained.

I stared at him in amazement, not expecting him to defend me like that.

Keeping the dazed smile off my face, I tried to get back to my previous train of thought.

"Still… I'd like to be of more use if we have another mission. And besides, Leader already said that I have five days to get my equipment so Tobi-chan and I should probably get ready to go. Ne, Tobi-chan?" I asked, looking over at him.

He nodded his head eagerly and sped off, presumably in the direction of his room while I went to Deidara's room to lay down. It's not like I had anything to pack. All of my things were in Otogakure.

* * *

Some Time Later

**

* * *

**

"Um, Tobi doesn't mean to seem rude, but he can't help but wonder whether Kira-chan knows where he's going?" Tobi questioned nervously from beside me as we jumped from tree to tree.

I couldn't blame the boy; we'd been traveling for most of the night and hadn't taken any brakes yet. I wasn't exactly positive, but I think I knew where to go.

"Yeah…" I muttered, almost to myself in my indecision. "Come on. Just a couple more hours. We'll be there soon," I said more loudly.

I wasn't quite sure how I should go about retrieving my belongings. Should I sneak into the house and steal everything? Do I pretend I'm one of my old comrades and just walk in? That might work except my parents weren't the nicest people on the planet.

With the thought of my so-called parents in my head, my feet unconsciously carried me faster through the forest. Oh how I wish I could just... No. I wouldn't think about that now.

Vengeance accomplishes nothing and destroys everything.

It was nearly sunrise when I noticed my legs were getting tired. Worried about Tobi, I gradually slowed my pace, instructing to said partner, "Tobi-chan, let's stop for a bit..."

Eventually we stopped in a large tree to rest. I figured half an hour would have me feeling better so I asked, "Did you bring anything to eat, Tobi-chan? I didn't think of food..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Yup. Tobi brought a few sandwiches and some ramen. Which do Kira-chan like to have?" he asked as I sighed in relief. I was famished.

"I'll take a sandwich, please. Thank you Tobi-chan, I wasn't thinking ahead much…," I thanked him again when he handed me one. I took a bite and smiled. It was really good.

Soon we set off again and we got to the front gate at around seven in the morning. Running around the wall I eventually picked a region where I knew security was lax. I jumped over the wall and Tobi followed suit. Landing on top of a large building I waited for Tobi to catch up. When he was standing beside me, I instructed,

"Take off your cloak... No, actually, don't even bother. We'll just use transformations."

I did the correct hand signs and when the melody faded I appeared to be a boy about five feet tall with short black hair and green eyes. There, nobody will recognize me now. I was wearing black training shorts, a white fishnet T-shirt and the standard black ninja sandals.

Tobi stared at me -probably wondering about the melody- before changing into a boy the same height as me who had green eyes as well. His hair was a bit longer than mine and was a dark brown. We looked like brothers.

"Cool," I said seriously as I nodded. I cracked though and laughed.

After I got over my laughing fit, we made our way across the rooftops until we came upon a really big mansion. When I landed in front of the gate, I stood there and glared at the building, silently condemning it to hell.

"Tobi wonders what Kira-chan is doing?" Tobi queried, snapping me back into reality.

I shook my head quickly and opened the rather large gate. We walked up to the house and I opened the door, not bothering to knock. The main room was eerily empty. Shrugging stiffly, I walked silently down the main hall, turned left and went up the stairs. I made sure Tobi was behind me as I walked down the long corridor that led to both my bedroom and many other rooms.

I hoped that they hadn't touched anything while I was gone. I was gone for less then a week, they couldn't have cleaned it out yet... Could they?

'_Besides,'_ I tried to console myself, _'why would they even set foot in my room? There's practically nothing in it!'_

I opened the door and looked around, sighing in very little relief. Everything was as I had left it, but that wasn't saying much at all. I had a plain bed, an old dresser, a hand-me-down work desk, a half-empty closet and a door that led to a small bathroom.

I went over to the closet and opened it, flipped the light switch and walk in. There was a scratch on the left wall near the floor. It was only a small scratch, not noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it. I got on my knees and ran my finger over it, there was a small click and a small part of the wall opened, revealing a dent the size of my fingertip. I pressed my index finger on it and emitted a small amount of my chakra into the wall.

I waited for exactly three seconds and then smiled as it worked once again. The wall in front of me opened up. Inside was an electric blue guitar. I take it out and give it a strum, the cords giving a nice sound despite being very quiet.

My smile turned into a wide grin. This guitar was somehow like a brother to me. How the hell could I have forgotten it?

"Well, Tobi-chan," I said, standing up and kicking the compartment closed. "This is my guitar. Like it?" I asked happily. He came over to me so he could get a good look at it.

"Tobi thinks the guitar is very cool, Kira-chan, but Tobi wonders why he needs it," he questioned quietly, not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, well, I use it in battle. You'll see soon enough Tobi-chan," I explained vaguely, still smiling. Turning back to the closet, I pull a small backpack off of the single shelf. I stuffed some of the clothes from inside the closet into my bag, making sure Tobi didn't see them before closing the door. I went over to the dresser and pulled out some more clothing, again making sure Tobi didn't see them.

After stuffing as many clothes as I could fit into my bag, I pulled out the bottom drawer. When I was little I had modified that drawer so that it was smaller than the rest. Hidden behind it was my piano case. I tugged it out from under the dresser and replaced the drawer. I opened the case to make sure the piano was still in it. It was just a simple keyboard, not as expensive as my guitar, but it was still mine.

I stood up again, nodding to myself. "Come on Tobi-chan. We're done here," I stated, walking out of the room. After Tobi came out I closed the door and went downstairs.

Piece of cake.

Or at least it would have been, if I hadn't freaking tripped over that last stair, not used to carrying both my guitar and my piano case at once. I fell down and my guitar made a really loud clang as it collided with the floor.

"Shit," I cursed as I get back up and grab my things. I was relieved my guitar didn't brake but someone was bound to hear that.

I was right. Go figure.

My father came running out of the kitchen to see what happened but stopped abruptly when he saw Tobi and me. His face twisted in confusion which quickly contorted into fury.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my house?" he roared.

I scowled, sticking out my tongue as I retorted, "Meh, whatever old man. Just came to get my things is all."

I turned to him and continued, my voice laced with poorly concealed rage, "I mean, I left in such a fucking hurry that I forgot everything. Not that there was much to forget. You never did care enough about me to give me things."

He was rendered completely speechless so I turned to Tobi, "Maa, I think that about wraps things up. Wouldn't you say? Let's get going."

He nodded in agreement and we ran out the door, leaving a shocked father to deal with the fact his daughter had just stolen from his house. Again.

* * *

_Saiai Angel Alchemist: Waah!!! T_T I can't believe I'll be abandoning this fic for three months! It's like my baby now! But I gave you some (hopefully) cute fluff to feed off of while I'm gone! And some more mysteries!_

_I don't know if any of you remember, but that sound wave from the last chapter, the name Saiai mentioned while she was crying to Deidara, and her life at home are all important! Maybe you can figure it out while I'm gone??? Kudos to you if you do!_

_Oh, right, let me explain why Dei-chan was so shocked that Saiai had refered to him as "-Sama". (I don't know whether I've explained this yet or not, so I will anyway~) See, it's an honorific that shows great respect. Like "Lord" or "Lady". Or how Deidara refers to Sasori as "Danna" or "Master"._

_Kyaa~ Tobi-chan and Saiai are best friends now~!_

_*shakes head* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to review for me even while I'm gone. Constructive criticism is much loved!_

_Oh wait, before I forget:_

CrystalPrison: Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad you decided to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed Deidara's confusion in this chapter. He hasn't come to that conclusion yet, but he will eventually and we all know it XD! I haven't explained her weapons yet, but I'm curious: do you like the idea of a guitar?

HostClubRegular10: Oh it will be! XD I have it all planned out!!! Thanks for the compliments!

annabelle: Thank you! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions!

CatDevilAsian: Don't die!!! See! I told you I'd update soon! XD Don't worry, I won't steal your kitty icon! XD

Yuti-chan: Thanks for sticking with me since chapter one! I hope you'll wait for chapter six! *gives puppy-dog eyes*

-PENUCHI-: It'll happen soon enough! I promise! I'm just...not sure if ALL of them will find out or not... There's a few that need to find out in order for the plot to stay solid but the rest don't need to know so I 'm not totally sure yet XD.

Art-Dreamer: Where did you gooo? Are you still reading this? Or am I replying to you for no reason? XD I hope you enjoyed this new chapter if you are still reading XD!!

_Well, that's it. Until the next chapter of The Tacit Resonance, my Beloved readers! _

_Deidara: Don't use Kira-san's real name as a pun, yeah! That was pathetic, yeah!_

_Saiai: T_T_

_~ Saiai Angel Alchemist_

_(PS: Please be patient with me and don't give up on my story while I'm in France! T_T)_


	6. These Twisted Reunions

_Saiai Angel Alchemist:_

_Oh my goodness! SHE'S ALIVE! And she's returned with a new chapter! The apocalypse is approaching! Hurry and take cover!_

_I have absolutely no excuse (actuallly I have several but I'll spare you) as to why I have been absent for two. ****ing. Years. All I can do is pray, apologize, and present this chapter as an offering and beg for forgiveness._

_To my readers who may or may not have been waiting patiently, I give to you Chapter Six of The Tacit Resonance on a friggin' silver platter. I hope you find it worth the wait! (I also hope you're willing to read still... *laughs nervously*)_

Warning: Rough language all around! Flashback! Some small level of fluffy-cuteness! Angst! Self-deprecating comments! Oh My! ... *coughcough* Enjoy!

* * *

**_Th__ese Twisted Reunions_**

* * *

I glared at the racing greenery around me as Tobi-chan and I raced through the trees on our way back to the Akatsuki headquarters. If looks could not only kill but also start fires, the forestry surrounding our moving forms would undoubtedly be up in flames.

As much as I need my guitar for a lot of my sound techniques, I rather I hadn't had to go back to that _hellhole_ to get it. I probably should have bought another. Anything was better than having to meet up with my so-called _father._

I'm sure that by now everyone in Otogakure knows I returned to the damned village, however fleetingly. I also don't doubt the possibility that Tobi-chan and I are being tailed right now either. If it were just me I might have hung back just for the sake of paying back some Oto-nin for all the misery _their_ village and _their _leader has caused me–even if it meant getting caught. But the truth of the situation remains: I am regrettably _not_ alone, and I don't intend to have my newfound friend hurt because of my tendency to make bad decisions.

So Tobi-chan and I were racing (quite literally–we had made a game of it) through the trees and had been for nearly three hours. I could tell the raven-haired boy/man was beginning to tire out, but I couldn't blame him. _Normally_ we could last at least five hours but _normally_ we aren't exerting ourselves so forcefully. We _normally_ don't run this fast. Unfortunately, the only thing _normal_ about our situation is that it had been my _normal_ klutziness that got us into it!

I held in a sigh of relief when Tobi-chan finally gave in and asked, "Kira-chan, Tobi is tired… Maybe it's time to take a break?"

_Even his voice sounds exhausted…_

I sighed and slowed down my pace but kept going. "I'm sorry, Tobi-chan… but we need to keep going just a bit longer."

Tobi-chan nodded silently and matched my slowed pace, thankful that it was easier than the rush from before. I gave him a wary smile before taking a deep breath and concentrating on the forest surrounding us. Focusing chakra around my inner ears, I listened carefully to the sounds of the wind in the leaves around us, the birds and squirrels in the branches above, the sounds of other animals roaming the forest floor beneath. I focused more upon the barely audible "pat-pat" of footsteps nearly ten miles behind us until they gradually faded away.

I didn't motion for Tobi-chan to stop until I was absolutely positive the Oto-nin had given up, and still I didn't give the order for yet another five miles. When I finally allowed it, my raven-haired partner and I dropped into a twenty-foot wide clearing and laid there in inelegant sprawls until we both managed to catch our breath.

Gazing up at the blue and grey sky–made almost green by all the foliage– I felt a sense of vulnerability that had not been present since I'd woken up in Deidara-sama's room. Despite the various pretty flowers and even some colourful weeds growing in the clearing and the peacefulness of the area, I couldn't seem to get my "inner eye" out of the past.

In all honesty, going back to that house had not been a good idea.

"Is Kira-chan alright?" asked Tobi-chan in a vaguely timid voice.

I shrugged absentmindedly, too lost in my thoughts to be successful in my attempt to reassure him.

In order to distract myself, I sat up and told him to set security traps around the clearing while I got wood for a fire.

"Should Tobi set up a tent?" At my nod the overgrown child happily dashed out of the clearing to do what I'd asked of him. Shaking my head, I went off to follow my own orders.

* * *

There was a bitter-cold breeze drifting through our campsite– if Tobi-chan and I sat any closer to the fire we'd surely singe the tips of our noses. Or in his case he would lose his mask to the flames… At that thought I was suddenly very much tempted to push him in just so I could see what lurked beneath the vibrant orange wood.

Ignoring my absurd urges I instead shuffled closer to him because _damn _it, that wind was _freezing_!

Tobi-chan's mask turned a tad in my direction and I could tell he was looking at me curiously despite not being able to see his face.

I pouted. "It's _cold_," I complained, drawing out the monosyllable to prove my point.

I blinked when Tobi-chan laughed delightedly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. Despite the action managing to warm me up in mere seconds, I frowned as I wondered why Tobi-chan would do that. Isn't it awkward for him? The closest I've ever seen two men get together was for a very brief "bro-hug", and even then they looked away awkwardly after the fact.

Reluctantly, but in order to seem more…"manly" I suppose, I willed a blush to form on my cheeks and scowled as I pulled away from Tobi-chan's temptingly _warm_ embrace. I glared half-heartedly at him, but ended up sniggering when he tilted his head at me in confusion– still he held his arms out to me.

I shook my head with a small smile. I should have known; I don't need to act like anyone but myself around Tobi-chan. He doesn't seem to care how I act just so long as I'm not mad at him. So, I surrendered and leaned back into his chest however "unmanly" the action was.

I mean, screw manliness, it was _cold_!

"Ne, Tobi wonders… What was the worst mission Kira-chan has ever gone on?" Tobi-chan's voice startled me out of my thoughts some minutes later.

"The worst mission, eh?" I repeated. Tobi-chan nodded and I thought about it for several moments before frowning and answering, "It was a few months ago, actually. I'm an ex-jounin, as you know, and I hadn't had a mission alongside my ex-team mates in several years. We had all gotten stronger so we weren't used to each other's tactics anymore. Our teamwork was off."

_A shinobi doesn't cry. A shinobi doesn't cry. A shinobi… _I repeated the mantra over in my head, trying to get my eyes to stop stinging so I could recount the event as calmly as possible to Tobi-chan. _A shinobi doesn't cry!_

"It was supposed to be a boring reconnaissance mission. Only, we ran into several shinobi apparently on an assassination mission. We were in their way and we paid the price for it. We dispatched them before they could get to Oto, but they managed to kill our team-mate during the battle…"

Tobi-chan's hands reached for mine. He loosened them and I realised that I'd cut bloody half-moons into my palms with my nails.

"Tobi is sorry… Kira-chan lost a friend that day?" he guessed quietly.

My breath hitched quietly, but Tobi-chan's hands around mine made me feel oddly more relaxed so I answered quietly, "Yes, he was my friend…" I coughed to clear the lump from my throat. I coughed again awkwardly. "I actually don't really want to talk about this right now, Tobi-chan…"

I had thought he would let me go at that, but colour me surprised when his arms tightened around my shoulders, bringing both our hands closer to my chest as he gave me a backward hug.

"If Kira-chan talks about him it will keep his spirit alive…" muttered my partner quietly, as if unsure of what to say. "Let Tobi help. Tobi's a good boy; he can help if Kira-chan lets him…"

I smiled, forgetting for a moment that Tobi-chan shouldn't be hugging a "man" the way he was and that I should put up some sort of protest. Because he was trying to make me feel better, it overshadowed the facts of my situation.

_Tobi-chan is just too sweet. How did he get into Akatsuki, anyway? _I shrugged my shoulders to let him know he could.

"What was his name, Kira-chan?" he started off.

"Kitamura Kazuki. The kanji for his last name are "tree", "field" and "village" (he was originally from a small village near Kusagakure) and his first name is the combination of "harmony" and "hope"," I whispered, picturing the characters in my mind's eye. "His first name is fitting for someone living in the Sound," I commented.

The curiosity in his voice was obvious: "How so?"

"Well, 'harmony' is the combination of several different notes in a chord, and it most often sounds pleasing to the ears. Kazuki-san was practically 'harmony' personified. He had many personas that he used to please different people, but after getting used to our team, all of his personas mixed together and we came to love him that way. He gave us hope," I laughed, "just like his name says; although he wouldn't have agreed."

"'Us'?"

"Yeah, in our team. There were three of us along with our sensei. Weren't you in a three man cell, Tobi-chan?" I asked curiously. "I mean, I know Otogakure isn't even technically a ninja village even though Orochimaru," I shuddered, "insisted, it's just a bunch of bases hidden throughout Ta no Kuni, but I figured it would be the same in all ninja villages…"

"What was the name of Kira-chan's other team mate?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise; since when does Tobi-chan change the subject? Just this once, though, I let him have his way. Even though talking about either of my team-mates made something in my chest feel heavier than usual.

Coughing, again, I answered, "Yukimura Terushin… His last name has the kanji for "snow" and "village", and his first name is a combination of "shining" and "heart". He used to live in Yukigakure when he was little but as soon as he showed signs of his affinity for ice his parents brought him around to the different hidden villages to have him trained. We'd call him Aisu-kun whenever he began to obsess over ice, which was quite frequently. Teru-kun was ten by the time he was brought to Otogakure. We were put in a three man cell two horrible years later–" I tensed, instantly regretting my words.

"'Horrible'? How so, Kira-chan?"

_Now _I'd done it!

I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty when my clipped tones caused Tobi-chan to flinch away from me. "Let's just say that Orochimaru is a bastard and I still get nightmares."

On that sour note, I pulled away from Tobi-chan with a mumbled excuse of getting more firewood and retreated into the trees, feeling all the while like a pathetic coward.

Later I scowled as I sat in the tree above our campsite. When I dropped my guitar back in Oto, all the strings loosened. Tuning a guitar is an annoying and very tedious job, especially when one is basically starting from scratch.

Hanging my head over the body of the guitar I repeatedly plucked at the sixth string while I turned the corresponding key. I winced at every out-of-tune sound the damn string made and finally sighed in relief when a nice E sounded quietly in the clearing. Moving on to the fifth string, I solemnly tried to sort out my highly disorganized thoughts.

I hadn't had much time to reflect over the passed week, having had to focus on recovering and then on missions. But as I kept my senses alert and my ears concentrated on the quiet _twangs_ of the guitar strings, our conversation from before loomed hauntingly over my head.

"_Kazuki_–_ No!"_

"_Get back Saiai!"_

"_Kazuki!"_

"_Teru! Saiai! Get away!"_

"_No!"_

"_This is your fault, little girl!"_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_It's your fault!"_

"_Die!"_

I shook my head frantically to clear the voices and images away. The memory was as sore as ever, so instead I cast about for something else to think about. Well, I found one, but it was only marginally less painful to think about: my so-called "escape mission" from Otogakure.

It hadn't been one of my finer moments. In fact, I am ashamed of my reckless behaviour, now that I think about it.

It was after my explosive argument with Teru-kun, and I had been having a melt-down in my bedroom…

* * *

_~A Week and a Half Ago~_

* * *

I was having a mental breakdown.

The knowledge shocked me– as I'd never experienced a meltdown before (it isn't pleasant)– but it didn't stop my pacing.

I gripped and tugged and tore at my hair, the once purposely-messy bun my hair had been tied into now falling out in disordered tangles. My trademark grey scarf just barely managed to hang onto my shoulders, fluttering about as I paced the room. My breathing came in short, rapid gasps as I mumbled incoherently to myself. I hadn't even removed my boots when I came into the house.

I admit I must have been quite the sight when I suddenly stopped in the middle of my bedroom. I bent over double, my knees bent as I clenched my eyes shut tight. I gripped both sides of my head as if trying to squeeze the hurricane of thoughts out and a frustrated growl ripped loose from my throat.

The growl turned into a desperate cry for relief when the thoughts increased in magnitude instead of receding.

"Leave me alone–leave me alone–leave me alone!" I chanted, becoming hysteric.

I whimpered and fell to my knees. Rocking. Rocking. Rocking as my mantra altered slightly.

"I'm sorry–I'm sorry–I'm sorry–Please just stop! Leave me alone–leave me alone!" Over and over and over until the words returned to their previous incoherent mumblings.

I placed my head between my knees and protected the back of my head with my hands when the voices seemed to grow in volume and number. I couldn't even make out what they were saying anymore. They were too loud to comprehend, too jumbled, too–

And then suddenly they became clear, and I could hear every single word and every single emotion in every single voice and _nothing would make them stop!_

I tried to refute their accusations– to no avail. They kept interrupting me, and they were becoming so loud and vicious my head felt like it was being torn apart.

"_It's your fault!"_ My mother screamed.

"No! I–"

"_You killed him!"_ My father accused.

"It's not–"

"_How could you!" _My brother…

"I didn't–"

"_You demon!" _Someone shrieked.

"No!"

"_You're pathetic!" _I don't even know anymore!

I moaned in anguish.

"_Why didn't you save me Saiai?"_

"Kazuki I–"

"_You killed your brother and now you've killed your team-mate, Saiai!"_

"Leave me alone! It's not my fault! I'm sorry!" I cried despairingly.

"Brat what the hell are you screaming for up there! Shut up! If you're still making all that noise when the guests come tonight you won't like the consequences!" My father shouted up the stairs.

The swirling thoughts of accusations and denials didn't die, but my father's furious voice sent me into a frenzy of panic.

_I have to get out of here!_

Ignoring the tears on my face I scrambled to my feet and bolted over to the desk. Tearing through the drawers, papers flew about the room– I dug franticly through the desk until I discovered a slim notebook buried beneath the rest. My diary. I flipped through it, not realizing that the further back I went the older the entries were. I came to a stop on a half-baked escape-rout and let out an almost hysteric giggle.

It didn't matter that the plan was concocted by my thirteen-year-old self. _I was going to escape._

But first, a little revenge was in order. The "unspoken importance" I would no longer be! Never again!

* * *

_~Present Day~_

* * *

And that was how I, not for the first time, nearly died. If Deidara-sama hadn't found me and brought me into the Akatsuki headquarters, I _would have _died.

_Hindsight is 20/20, huh? _I smiled grimly. _Fuck, I was so hasty_–_ I can't believe I forgot my guitar! __Idiot__!_

I finished tuning the first string to E and gave a confident strum.

_Yes, I am an idiot._

The sound of my Baby calmed my nerves easily. I quickly went through my warm-ups and then played a few random songs, settling into the familiar rhythm.

'_Once a Sound-nin, always a Sound-nin', _I snorted derisively. _Even if I don't support the village, music is my life and it always will be._

I continued playing soft songs through the night, humming and whispering and singing along. After a few hours of that my eyes began drooping and my shoulders had long since slumped. The heavy fog that had settled over my brain wouldn't help me if someone decided to attack our campsite, so I sighed and packed up my guitar.

I screamed.

Or at least- I _tried_ to scream. But no sound came from my throat. My hands flew to my head and I nearly dropped my guitar (I made sure to shove my arm through the strap) again as I tried to stop my head from exploding. Tears streamed from my eyes- Damn but it hurt so _much_! Finally, the pain from the high-frequency sound wave (my name, again) receded. I wondered why this one, this cry of my name, had lasted so much longer than the first.

Even more exhausted than before and now sporting a migraine to boot, I heaved a sigh and adjusted my grip on my guitar case. With a soft thud on the ground, I slid from the tree and trudged across the site to kneel beside Tobi-chan's sleeping form.

He groaned softly (cutely) when I lightly shook his shoulder. "Wha?" he mumbled. "Kira-chan?"

"I'm about ready to pass out, Tobi-chan," I confessed with a yawn. "You mind keeping watch now?"

He was up in an instant. For a moment, I was jealous of his seemingly-endless reserve of energy, but my fatigue wouldn't let me hold onto the feeling for too long. Without further ado, I flopped over onto his sleeping bag. Tobi-chan giggled at me and I mumbled at him to shut up.

"Tobi is sorry, but could Kira-chan say that again?" he requested and crouched down next to me. I lifted my head from the muffling fabric and repeated myself. His voice had the tell-tale sound of a pout to it as he asked, "But why does Kira-chan want Tobi to shut up?"

"Because Kira-chan is tired and you shouldn't laugh at him!" I growled, struggling to my knees so as to open the sleeping bag and climb in.

Tobi-chan merely laughed again and stood. "Okay, Kira-chan! Tobi will be a good boy and keep watch!" As I settled into his sleeping bag, he leapt into the tree I'd been sitting in before.

"Good night!" I called, and only barely heard him echo the sentiment before I fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

When Tobi-chan woke me up later in the morning, the sun was lazily filtering through the green foliage of the trees around us. The sight (despite adding to my headache) was almost surreal in its beauty. And also _surreal _was the realization ten minutes later that Tobi-chan had yet to say _anything_ to me.

"Tobi-chan?" I asked, folding the sleeping bag and sealing it.

Tobi-chan looked up from where he was finishing his task of clearing out what had been the fire: destroying evidence of our presence in the clearing. "Yes, Kira-chan?"

I handed him the scroll, absently deciding that I should make one for my guitar once we returned to headquarters. Dropping it again is not on my list of things to do… On second thought, I'll make one for my keyboard as well.

Slowly shaking my aching head I quietly asked, "What's got you so quiet, Tobi-chan?"

He jumped and began waving his hands in front of his chest, "Oh! Tobi is just thinking about yesterday! Tobi is sorry, Kira-chan! Tobi will start talking again now!"

Wincing at his loud outburst, I stared at him, unsure whether to believe his dismissal. He sounded almost…guilty? "Tobi-chan…"

He tilted his head curiously. "Yes, Kira-chan?"

I tensed. "Get down!"

Tobi-chan and I hit the ground a split second before something flew over our heads. The kunai sunk into the tree to our left with a loud _thunk! _and I cursed when I saw the explosive note tied to it.

"Tobi!" I warned.

We dove away just in time. When we sprung to our feet, both crouched in battle stances, we both became aware of the intruders upon our camp site. Hovering on the edges of the clearing, two nondescript shinobi slowly became visible through the smoke the explosion had caused. They looked like feeble small-fry- unimposing and relatively unthreatening.

And yet they had somehow crept up on us without either Tobi-chan nor I noticing.

This led me to conclude that they weren't alone. Someone was leading them.

"Well, well, well~!" I whipped around; turning my back against my other enemies but knowing Tobi-chan was keeping his eye on them. "If it isn't one of my favourite adversaries; Kira-chan~!"

My eye twitched in irritation as the owner of the familiar, _annoying_ voice sauntered out of the shadows. "Noboru," I snarled. The pain of my headache increased in its intensity.

"Ah, so you _do_ remember me, Kira-chan~!" the man exclaimed jovially. Then he noticed my partner and while his smile remained innocently happy, his eyes took on a mischievous, _sinister_ gleam. My skin crawled at the disturbing, however familiar sight. I tensed instictively at the predatorial tone in his voice. His next words chilled me to the bone: "Or should I call you _Saiai_-chan?"

* * *

_Saiai Angel Alchemist: That-that ending... Came out of nowhere... And yet surprisingly, I, and my two friends who have been so supportive in this difficult task of finishing this chapter, seem to like this ending quite a lot._

_"These violent delights have violent ends." ~William Shakespeare_

_'inpsired the title "These Twisted Reunions" - have twisted ends._

_Also, the innitialls reflect the title of the story itself, "The Tacit Resonance". Thought that was cool (not that many would notice it if I hadn't pointed it out..?)_

_*shifty eyes* I'm sorry! *ducks thrown object* _

_I wonder though, is that for the long wait? Or instead is it for ending this chapter with a cliff-hanger?_

_Until next time, my dearest readers!_


End file.
